


El Camino Elegido

by AnyMarker



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Confessions, Drama, Falling In Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Top Akabane Karma, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyMarker/pseuds/AnyMarker
Summary: Karma y Nagisa han crecido.Han decidido sus caminos, pero el camino que han elegido tal vez no les traiga más que sufrimiento





	El Camino Elegido

**—¿Por qué me miras así, Nagisa-kun? —el alíen sonreía tranquilamente mientras giraba, moviendo sus tentáculos alegremente. El chico de cabellos celestes frente a él tenía un don del que debía estar orgulloso, ese instinto asesino que llevaba corriendo por sus venas sería el impulso que lo llevaría a la cima en donde quisiera estar.**

**—Yo… Bueno… Ya sabe Koro-sensei… —hizo una reverencia antes de empezar a disculparse una y otra vez, hasta que este lo detuvo con una indicación. “¿Por qué te disculpas?” —Porque estoy seguro que el camino que he elegido no es el que a usted le hubiese gustado que siguiera. Por eso, espero que aun así esté orgulloso de mí. —**

**—Jujujujuju~ ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por algo como eso, Nagisa-kun?~ Yo voy a estar orgulloso mientras sigas el camino que quieres para ti. El camino que has elegido no es incorrecto pues lo has tomado con tu propio criterio~ El hecho de que hayas llegado a una decisión final sobre lo que quieres, es lo que de verdad me hace estar orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes, todos mis preciados alumnos. —aseguró el alíen, volviendo a girar alegremente.**

**Inevitablemente el ojiceleste no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo, era un alivio que el paso del tiempo no borrara la sonrisa de su adorado profesor. Cerró los ojos por un momento. —Eso me hace estar mucho más tranquilo, sensei. Todos haremos que esté muy orgulloso de nosotros ya verá. —**

**—Jujujuju~ No tengo duda de que sus vidas van a estar llenas de felicidad. Porque fueron parte de la clase de asesinatos, fueron alumnos y asesinos. Conocieron el odio, el dolor, la felicidad y el amor; cada uno de ustedes creó lazos irrompibles y siguieron su camino. Eso está bien, se han convertido en personas fuertes. —**

**—Eso fue todo gracias a usted Koro-sensei. Usted tomó nuestras debilidades y las convirtió en fortalezas. Nuestros escudos se volvieron armas y tomamos las riendas de nuestras vivas. Los alumnos de la clase 3-E somos el recuerdo de que usted existió, por eso es imperdonable el fracaso. —el peliceleste sonrió ladinamente, dejando que sus pupilas se mostraran diamantadas al igual que las de una serpiente a punto de atacar.**

**El suelo a los pies de un Nagisa Shiota de 27 años estaba cubierto de sangre al igual que sus manos y al fondo de su memoria el recuerdo de un alíen despidiéndose mientras desaparecía. Lo hacía sentir miserable.**

 

 

Nagisa despertó de su sueño sobresaltado y con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su frente. —Ah… Fue una pesadilla… —comentó, protegido por la oscuridad y el silencio de su vacío departamento. Ya habían pasado varios años desde la muerte del alíen que había sido su profesor y la razón por la que en esos momentos era quien era: un asesino a sueldo. Había desechado la idea de quedarse como un simple docente, su instinto asesino no se lo perdonaría y en vez de irse al lado de Karasuma junto a Bitch-sensei, había preferido el lado contrario.

 

Era extraño para él pensar en el pasado. En ese tiempo que  había compartido con todos un mismo entrenamiento y una misma misión… En ese entonces él era ingenuo, inocente, ignorante de lo que representaba la vida real. Esa realidad que había descubierto cuando todo terminó, el juego se había agotado y debía escoger un camino. Lo había dudado durante mucho tiempo, pero en su última visita a la estructura que había servido de aula para la clase 3-E, la respuesta había azotado su mente.

Fue desde ese momento  que cortó todos los lazos con sus compañeros, deshaciendo el lazo que habían creado durante su juventud. Aunque había adquirido la mala costumbre de pasearse de lejos y observarlos a distancias mientras ellos cuidaban del edificio que conservaba los recuerdos que habían vivido junto a Koro-sensei.

Sin embargo, aunque él había desaparecido de la vida de sus antiguos amigos, ellos no de la suya. Conocía  a la perfección sus ubicaciones, trabajos, ocupaciones… Todo lo que pudiese ser requerido en caso de que se convirtieran en un objetivo para él.

 

Se levantó con pereza de la cama y no tardó en estirarse levemente. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y no le sorprendía tomando en cuenta que el trabajo del día anterior había sido complicado, incluso para él que se sentía libre saltando entre los edificios de la ciudad. —¿Qué diría de mí en estos momentos, Koro-sensei? —dejó escapar una suave risa, antes de atar su cabello en una cola de caballo.

Después de haber superado los complejos con respecto a su apariencia, decidió por sí mismo dejarlo largo. Ser de “Género Dudoso” se había convertido en una ventaja a la hora de cometer el asesinato perfecto. Y de vez en cuando se enteraba por boca de Bitch-sensei que si continuaba con la racha que llevaba posiblemente empezaría a ser llamado: “Shinigami”. “ ** _El pasado es realmente algo que siempre está presente” pensó para sí mismo._**

 

Un nombre clave dado por sus viejos amigos, un talento sacado a flote por su antiguo maestro… El Nagisa Shiota que una vez había estado en la clase 3-E estaba muerto, había abandonado a ese hombre de largos cabellos celestes, rasgos refinados y 1,60 de altura. Tal vez no había crecido en tamaño, pero eso no afectaba su eficacia en el trabajo.

 

Abandonó cualquier pensamiento innecesario y tomó un suéter amplio de color negro con capucha para empezar a vestirse. Unos pantalones negros cubrían sus piernas y  unos botines militar de color chocolate sus pies. Se dirigió hacia el baño para poder lavarse la cara y al asegurarse de que todo estaba en perfecto estado salió de un salto por la ventana. Con movimientos gráciles y seguros. Saltó entre ambos edificios, subiéndose al techo del contiguo para empezar a saltar de edificio en edificio, tenía una visita muy importante que hacer.

El camino se le hizo corto, y pronto bajó con una sonrisa triunfante. ¿Se habría imaginado algún día Karasuma que uno de sus estudiantes se convertiría en un objetivo? No lo creía, o por lo menos estaba seguro de que no hubiese esperado que fuese justo él. Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de cierto lugar. Debía aprovechar la noche, pues al día siguiente seguramente no habría oportunidad para él.

Aquel lugar que conocía tan bien estaba alzándose de nuevo frente a él, pero en esta ocasión nadie iba a recibirlo con una sonrisa, nadie estaría esperando por él. Entró con cuidado y se dirigió hacia el aula que conocía perfectamente. Primeramente fue a sentarse en el puesto número 11 y cerró los ojos. —Hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí… —no tardó en ponerse de pie para dirigirse al escritorio, por el que pasó las yemas de su diestra. —Ha pasado tiempo Koro-sensei desde la última vez. La persona que está frente a usted podría convertirse en el tercer Dios de la Muerte. ¿Está orgulloso verdad? Este es el camino que yo escogí, es el camino elegido por mí, Nagisa Shiota.

 

—Es el camino que elegiste para quedarte conmigo, Nagisa. —una voz burlona resonó en el vacío edificio y el pelirrojo solo pudo reír al sentir el filo de una daga contra su cuello. —Vamos~  No era mi intención asustarte, cariño~ —murmuró antes de reír suavemente ante el rostro de frustración del contrario. —Fui a buscarte a tu departamento y no te encontré. Supuse que estarías aquí. —Un alto Karma Akabane de 27 años estaba parado frente a su sicario personal. Su cabello rojizo estaba echado hacia atrás, muy bien peinado.

—Un día vas a hacer que te mate, debes dejar de aparecer así. —terminó por dedicarle una sonrisa y se acercó para acomodarle la corbata. —Señor Burócrata, por favor no descuide su aspecto ¿Qué van a decir sus socios? —recibió una caricia en su mejilla, y por inercia cerró los ojos. —Es muy maleducado de tu parte interrumpir mi conversación con Koro-sensei, Karma. —

—Te ves lindo cuando te enojas. —con suavidad robó un corto beso de esos dulces labios. Ignorando su pregunta, el peliceleste debía dejar el pasado atrás, justo como él lo había hecho. —Regresemos a tu departamento, no tiene caso quedarnos aquí. Ya no hay más que recuerdos, tú lo sabes bien. Koro-sensei fue asesinado por ti, está muerto. —le comentó y tuvo que parar la bofetada que el contrario le había lanzado.

—Lo siento… —retiró la mano de la ajena, sujetándose con suavidad uno de sus brazos. Ese hombre de ojos color mercurio era precisamente su mayor debilidad. —Ya lo sé. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia… Ya sabes, si no fuese por él posiblemente yo no estaría a tu lado en estos momentos. —por eso cuando el contrario abrió sus brazos no tardó en ir hacia él, hundiéndose en ese fuerte pecho que tantas veces le había servido de refugio.

—Yo también lo siento. Sé que este lugar es importante para ti, también lo es para mí. Por eso lo mejor es que no vengas más, Nagisa. Tú ya no eres un estudiante, y tienes que ser muy cuidadoso. No debes dejar que nadie te vea y por mala suerte eres demasiado llamativo. —comentó jalando la capucha para cubrir el cabello de su novio.

 

 

**—¿Estás seguro de que es eso lo que quieres hacer, Nagisa Shiota? —preguntó el chico de cabellos rojizos. Estaban en la encrucijada, él había decidido ir a la universidad para estudiar, pero había cometido el error de preguntarle a su mejor amigo qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer y había una respuesta serena: “Me convertiré en asesino a sueldo, ya he hablado con Lovro para que me ayude a iniciar”. No, definitivamente no se había esperado que el peliceleste fuese a hacer eso.**

**—Estoy más que seguro. Lo he pensado mucho… Y es la única manera de no dejar que vuelvas a dejarme atrás, Karma. Te convertirás en un burócrata y yo seré un asesino, algún día puede que te conviertas en mi objetivo. —“o en tu contratista” refutó el pelirrojo, haciéndolo sonreír.**

**—No puedo detenerte. Así que estaré esperando a que vuelvas a mí. —la amplia y arrogante sonrisa del pelirrojo era completamente sincera. Estaba emocionado ante la idea de convertirse en el objetivo de una persona que podía pelear mano a mano contra él y vencerlo.**

**—Cuando tú seas un político muy importante y yo sea tan fuerte como los Dioses de la muerte. Tú no aceptaras a nadie que no sea mejor asesino que tú para hacer el trabajo sucio ¿No? —sonreía tranquilamente, ignoraba que las palabras que pronunciaba en esos momentos serían como una profecía para el futuro.**

**—Tú lo has dicho, estaré esperando ese momento. —declaró extendiéndole la mano, y cuando el contrario la estrechó, sonrió con mayor serenidad. Sabía que no tendría que esperar demasiado para el momento de su reencuentro. Su sangre de asesino se lo aseguraba.**

**Aquella escena ocurrida en el campo de entrenamiento había sido la señal que había dado inicio a las agujas del destino. El suave viento acariciando los rostros de dos jóvenes amigos que estaban despidiéndose. El silencio a lo largo de los árboles y del propio edificio, donde el resto de los alumnos de su clase eran ignorantes de la promesa que se estaba llevando entre los dos alumnos más eficientes de la clase de asesinato.**

**Nagisa Shiota y Karma Akabane estaban unidos por un hilo rojo, y no precisamente el del destino. No, ellos estaban unidos por el hilo rojo que crearían con la sangre que derramarían en su camino a la cima.**

****

—Karma, deja de soñar despierto. —se quejó, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida. —Vámonos entonces, pero es imposible para mí desligarme completamente de este lugar… —el contrario se había desligado del mundo por unos momentos y estaba seguro de que a él también le entraban un montón de recuerdos al estar en ese lugar.

—Ah, lo siento. Solo pensaba que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra graduación. Todos los alumnos de ese alíen se convirtieron en individuos irremplazables para la sociedad.  Jajajaja~  ¿No es gracioso? El instinto asesino que nació en la clase 3-E nos llevó a ser más fuertes e inevitablemente eso nos dio una ventaja sobre los humanos promedios. Por más inteligentes que fueran los demás, carecían de la fuerza para tomar lo que deseaban.

Sonrió tranquilamente, observando de reojo al pelirrojo. —Es divertido pensarlo de esa manera, tengo que admitirlo. Sin embargo, ¿no es algo triste pensar que el hecho de que podamos matar  es lo que nos hace mejores que la media? —preguntó el peliceleste. No tenía queja alguna de lo que era en esos momentos, no tenía arrepentimientos ni nada parecido, pero su corazón dolía ante la posibilidad de haber tomado un camino alejado de la humanidad.

—No, en lo absoluto~  Está bien que sea de esa manera. Eso asegura que solamente los más fuertes puedan triunfar. —aseguró el de orbes mercurio con una sonrisa arrogante. Él era el mejor.

—Tú puedes decirlo, incluso sin la ayuda de Koro-sensei tú hubieses tenido un futuro brillante, el instinto asesino era algo que tú ya tenías. —murmuró antes de empezar a correr, siendo seguido de cerca por el contrario. —Seguramente si todo hubiese seguido un curso normal, yo estaría en cualquier otro lugar, porque era un eslabón débil. —

—En eso te equivocas, Nagisa. Tú estabas destinado a quedarte a mi lado, incluso si era como un mayordomo. —le dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras lo rebasaba y empezaba a saltar de árbol en árbol para salir de los antiguos terrenos de la escuela.

Frunció levemente el ceño, a pesar de que Karma estaba bastante fuera de práctica seguía siendo especialmente bueno pero no dejaría que algo como eso perturbara su concentración. No  dudó en seguirlo y pronto pudo superarlo. —Te estás poniendo viejo~ —le comentó, antes de saltar hacia uno de los techos más bajos sin problema.

—Soy un burócrata, mi trabajo está en una oficina, no lo olvides~ —sonrió, cayendo justo al lado del más bajo. Con suavidad le tomó el mentón para elevar su rostro hacia él y poder plantarle un suave beso en los labios —cuando lleguemos al departamento debo asegurarme de premiarte por tu buen trabajo de esta vez. —

Las mejillas del asesino se tiñeron con un muy leve sonrojo. Aquel hombre sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo caer a sus pies una y otra vez. Lo había hecho desde hacía 5 años atrás cuando se reencontraron. Recordaba muy bien las palabras del pelirrojo en aquel entonces: **_“Ahora estás al mismo nivel que yo, así que no hay excusa para que te alejes nuevamente. Así es, te estoy diciendo que te tienes que quedar para siempre a mi lado, Shiota.”_** Ah… era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos. —Deberías dejarme descansar… Podemos tener una ronda de sexo matutino mañana. —murmuro con vergüenza.

—¿Quién te crees para pedirme que espere hasta mañana? —sonrió ladinamente, antes de recibir un suave beso por parte del contrario que le anunciaba con voz suave: “Tu novio”. Una suave risa escapó de sus labios. —Tienes razón, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. —de un rápido movimiento tomó en brazos al contrario, para empezar a saltar de edificio en edificio.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el ojiceleste, pero fue demasiado tardo como para detenerlo. Simplemente suspiró, abrazándose al cuello de aquel alto político. Le gustaba la gabardina negra que llevaba cubriendo su traje formal, que combinaba perfectamente con la corbata roja en su cuello. A veces no podía creer que ya hubiese pasado tanto tiempo con Karma. Y aunque su relación era sólida, el tiempo que podían pasar juntos era limitado. Ambos tenían trabajos que conllevaban una gran inversión de tiempo, eso por un lado y por el otro estaba el hecho de que debían mantener apariencias. Un asesino como él no debía ser visto con alguien como Karma.

—Creo que has perdido peso. ¿Estuviste comiendo bien cuando estuviste en Europa? —preguntó con tranquilidad, manteniendo una sonrisa. Debía aprovechar enormemente los días en los que podían verse, sobre todo cuando el peliceleste se encontraba en Japón. Los mayores problemas en su trabajo eran causados por personas fuera de Japón, y allí entraba su pareja para erradicar cualquier obstáculo de su camino. Algún día planeaba retirarse y llevarse a Nagisa lejos de Japón, en donde pudiesen hacer una vida juntos sin problemas. Si se trataba de ellos dos seguramente podrían desaparecer de cualquier radar.

—Claro que sí. Siempre cuido mi dieta. Te preocupas demasiado por mí, Karma. Ya no soy de cristal. —una corta risa escapó de sus labios mientras mantenía sus brazos en torno al cuello del mayor. —Te amo… —

**_—También te amo. —confesó con ternura el contrario y besó sus labios con ternura._ **

 

****

El asesino a sueldo Nagisa Shiota despertó y llevó las manos a sus mejillas. Una a una las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, descubriéndose solo en una amplia cama.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuve que matarte, Karma?... —su mirada se desvió hacia un pequeño cofre  cuidadosamente colocado en la mesa de noche. —nuevamente las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas y al ver el arma del otro lado de su cama, la tomó. Puso el cañón en su sien y cerró los ojos. **_—Este es… El camino elegido. —_**

****

**Era una noche oscura. El viento soplaba con fuerza acariciando a los árboles, a la ciudad misma. La luna llena iluminaba con su tenue luz los edificios… Y entre toda la calma; un disparo resonó.**  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al manga Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassin Classroom. Son creación de Yūsei Matsui 
> 
>  
> 
> *Es una historia totalmente alterna a la trama original, puede contener un dato spoiler si no has leído el manga. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Es un one shot.


End file.
